


The Pleasure of a Good Bath

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Geralt had always enjoyed baths. Since Jaskier had joined him, they'd gotten even better - and it was making it difficult to hide that he wanted more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 438





	The Pleasure of a Good Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geraskier Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614944) by FuchsfeuerKyo. 



> Thanks to atoafriend on Discord for the prompt!

Baths were one of the few luxuries Geralt allowed himself. He had enjoyed them before Jaskier had begun traveling with them, but he couldn’t deny that his traveling companion greatly increased his appreciation for baths.

It had started small: Jaskier added oils and salts to his bath and circled around him, chattering constantly. The noise told Geralt exactly where Jaskier was, and he was able to relax in the knowledge that his bard was safe. The meaningless blathering washed over Geralt and a warm gently feeling rose in his chest.

Then Jaskier began washing his hair, pulling up a stool next to the tub and massaging his fingers into Geralt’s scalp and through his hair. Geralt had tried to hide how much he enjoyed the touch, tried to keep his moans silent in his chest. It had started innocent at first – Geralt had never had a scalp massage before, but it reminded him exactly why he’d grown his hair out. The pressure, the pattern, it was all so pleasant and calming and Geralt didn’t know how he’d lived without it.

Those moans had been easier to swallow. Then Jaskier moved on to massaging his neck and shoulders, driving all the tension from Geralt’s muscles and leaving him floating boneless and content. 

When they were invited to stay in the lord’s manor after a contract and the bathtub was the biggest he’d ever seen, it only made sense for Jaskier to join him in the water. After all, he needed to bathe too.

He’d known Jaskier’s suggestion hadn’t been innocent, but Geralt hadn’t objected. He certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea, but he couldn’t take the risk that he had misread everything, that Jaskier wasn’t interested in all and would be horrified by a Witcher coming onto him.

Geralt couldn’t be the one to change things between them.

So he let Jaskier join him in the bath and waited to see what he would do. Jaskier washed his hair as he usually did, only this time, Geralt sat between Jaskier’s thighs, his body warm behind him. Geralt tried to ignore his lust, tried to just enjoy the sensations Jaskier was granting him. 

People didn’t touch Witchers. They just didn’t. Unless he’d paid for it, no one had ever reached out to touch his hair or his shoulder just because they wanted to. Jaskier touched him constantly, and Geralt guiltily soaked it in. 

Jaskier’s hands dropped down to his shoulders, thumbs digging into his neck. Geralt honestly couldn’t control the way his head lolled forward, muscles turned to jelly. Jaskier’s fingers continued down, kneading his shoulders and upper back. Geralt leaned forward to rest his arms against the bathtub rim, plopping his forehead against them.

Jaskier’s fingers continued to dig into his muscles, slowly moving further south.

Geralt did not stop him. He was glad he was leaning over his lap, as his dick had certainly taken an interest in the proceedings and was perking up. Since it was hidden, Geralt let himself not worry about it, let himself relax into Jaskier’s ministrations and just enjoy himself. 

When Jaskier’s fingers came to rest under the water at the edge of Geralt’s arse, Jaskier finally made his move. “Geralt,” he said, his voice deep.

“Yes,” Geralt rasped. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t have this conversation, but all he wanted in this world was for Jaskier’s fingers to continue down until they could press deep inside him.

Jaskier sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s shoulder, which made something warm swell in his chest. Jaskier reached for the chamomile oil balance on the rim of the bath and slicked his fingers. “Okay,” he murmured to himself, pressing another kiss to Geralt’s back. His thumbs traced down Geralt’s spine, one slick with oil, one with water. Geralt found himself arching into it, pushing his arse back towards Jaskier. Jaskier’s hands slid down until they curved under his arse, cupping his cheeks and spreading them.

Geralt moaned, hiding his face in his arms. Jaskier crooned softly behind him, licking up his spine at the same time he circled a fingertip around his hole. Geralt bit his arm to keep from making noise, but he couldn’t stop the way his hips thrust back against Jaskier, almost forcing the finger to breach him.

Fuck, he wanted it to. Before he’d really thought about it, he found himself bracing himself against the rim of the tub and shoving back against Jaskier’s hand.

Jaskier gasped as his finger slid in, but he obligingly pushed forward, wriggling his finger inside Geralt.

It felt strange, a completely new sensation, but it also felt good, and Geralt found himself wanting more. “Another,” he grunted.

“Fuck, Geralt,” Jaskier nipped at Geralt’s back, teasing a second finger along his rim before pushing in. The stretch burned, but Geralt found that it added to the tingling sensation along his spine. His life was pain; if this didn’t involve any, he wouldn’t be able to believe it was real. And now, now the pain coiled with the pleasure in his gut until he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling, but he wanted more, more more.

At some point, he must have opened his mouth, because Geralt slowly became aware of someone babbling pleas and swears. He tried to stop, tried to get himself under control, but Jaskier shoved a third finger in at the same time he circled a hand around the base of Geralt’s cock and slid up his shaft with a tight grip.

Geralt’s moan rumbled in his chest and he could hear Jaskier echo it behind him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, darling.” Jaskier whispered against his skin, kissing it sloppily.

Geralt whined at the endearment, his face flushed. He gripped the edge of the tub and lifted himself up enough to shove back hard against Jaskier’s fingers. Fate must have been on his side for a change, because the angle he dropped down at jabbed Jaskier’s fingers directly across his prostate and Geralt felt himself begin to fall apart.

He felt desperate as he thrust between Jaskier’s hands, water sloshing onto the floor from his movements. He didn’t recognize the noises he was making, but he couldn’t stop, and behind him, Jaskier thrust against Geralt’s leg, both his own hands busy tending to Geralt.

“Fuck, Geralt, you’re so good, so beautiful, look at you,” Jaskier was panting mindlessly behind him, and he thrust his hand forward to meet Geralt’s shove back and nailed his prostate dead on.

Geralt wailed as he came, too awash in pleasure to be embarrassed by the noise. Jaskier milked him through it, brushing against his prostate to prolong his pleasure just as he thought he was coming down. Geralt’s arms were shaking under him and they abruptly gave out, leaving him to splash awkwardly into the water, mind still fuzzy with pleasure.

Jaskier huffed out a sound that was half laugh half moan and pulled away from Geralt. He could hear splashing sounds behind him as Jaskier stripped his cock furiously. Geralt could feel the moment Jaskier came, his moan echoing around the room and warm cum spattering across Geralt’s arse and back.

“Fuck,” Jaskier murmured softly once they were cleaned up and laying next to each other in bed. “We are taking baths together all the time from now on.”

Geralt laughed and turned on his side to press a kiss against Jaskier’s mouth. The bard’s lips parted against him and Geralt licked inside, sliding his hand into Jaskier’s hair. When he pulled back, Jaskier whined and tried to follow him, so Geralt gave in and dove back down to suck at his lower lip. 

“Agreed,” Geralt said against his mouth.


End file.
